This invention relates to a highly monodisperse latex of non-film forming polymers and to a method for preparation thereof.
Methods for preparing monodisperse latexes have been known for some time. See for example, Vanderhoff et al, J. Poly. Sci., Vol. XX, 225 (1956). Generally such methods involve repeated emulsion polymerization wherein the product of the preceding polymerization is used as a seed latex in the subsequent polymerization. Often as many as five or six successive polymerizations over a time period of forty hours and more are required to yield a monodisperse latex of fairly large particle size, e.g., 0.7 - 1 micrometer. In the practice of such processes, it is necessary to control quantities of emulsifier, monomer and catalyst and other polymerization conditions within very narrow ranges in order to obtain a stable, monodisperse latex.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a more efficient and more reproducible process for making monodisperse latexes.